


Heat

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy certainly loves it, Established Relationship, F/M, Hershel wants to please his lady, Shower Sex, University, boobs, hard sex, horny dudes, lot of words for dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: As a rewarding for a solved case, Inspector Grosky offered the professor and his assistant a week end in one of the most beautiful hotel near the beach. This could be perfect, if only it was a little less hot than it was... Not this easy with such a teasing assistant.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hershel closed the door of the bathroom, wipping his already wet forehead. He walked towards his suitcase, folded his shirts and pants and put them on the top of it. He then turned around to the bed, expecting his assistant asleep, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

Inspector Grosky offered the two of them a well earned week end after they helped him on a difficult case. Knowing the professor and assistant were dating for almost a year now, he thought this would please them a lot. It surely did : their hotel was near a beautiful beach, the locals were kind enough to share some puzzles with them while they were wandering around the little market in town... Everything was going smoothly and they both enjoyed it, until the night arrived.

Heat was bearable during the day, since a gentle breeze soothed it a bit, but the heavy heat that came after the sun went down was certainly not pleasant. Hershel nearly wanted to go back under the cold shower he just had, since he could already felt his shirt sticking on his body.

"Emmy ? Are you there ?" he asked, not seeing her anywhere in their room. He heard a soft shuffling outside, on the balcony, so he walked towards it. The curtains were slowly moving from the calm wind that entered their room by the thin opening the windowed doors made, making the moonlight shining in the dark room. The vision would be quite calming without this far-too-hot temperature.

Hershel slided the door and exited the room, getting on the balcony. Grosky had been very generous with them : it was quite large. This looked more of a three star suite in a very good hotel. It felt like Emmy and he were in an early honeymoon. They were alone, since their room was on the upper floor of the hotel, and the balcony faced the sea, from where the Moon rised and the waves danced and crashed together on the hot sand, making quite a soothing atmosphere.

The balcony was large enough to put two deckchairs with a small table between. A lamp was on the wall just above the chairs, and Hershel saw an open book on one of it. Looking closely, he noticed it was the one Emmy was currently reading.

"Is there something wrong, Hershel ?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see her, leaned against the balcony gate, looking at him with a gentle smile. He smiled back at her and went at her side.

"Not at all. I was just searching for you. It is quite a nice view, isn't it ?" he replied.

"You can't live without me, uh ?" Emmy said, giggling. "But yeah, it's definitely beautiful. We have to thank Grosky for that."

"We sure do."

They both enjoyed silently the view for a moment, both appreciating the other one's presence. They haven't had the occasion to be alone these days, with the numerous cases and such they had, and it was good to finally be together for once. Not that they disliked Luke's presence, but sometimes... It was better for them to be alone, when they wanted to enjoy some time together.

Hershel got his eyes off the sea to look at his girlfriend. The current heat was too much heavy for them to wear casuals pajamas, so she was wearing a white tank top and curved her small figure, and yellow shorts. She had tied her hair into a high ponytail, the ends of it caressing the back of her neck. Even the sea view couldn't stand a chance against her in Hershel's mind.

"Like what you see ?" Emmy laughed, turning her head a little so that she could look directly into his eyes. Hershel's cheeks felt warm instantly, tearing his stare out of her to look at the sea.

"I... I'm sorry dear, I didn't want to stare-"

"Don't worry, I was just joking." She put her head on her hands, pouting. "This would be perfect if it wasn't so hot. I don't know if I will manage to sleep this night..."

"It certainly differs from London's temperatures. Do you want to take a shower ? This could help you."

"Yeah maybe." She eyed him, smirking. "But by the looks of it, you already seem to be hot again Did this help you then ?"

"Well, I suppose it had. As you said, this heat is quite heavy." he replied, his eyes still on the sea waves.

"Hm..."

Hershel felt her stare on his face, and turned his head to her. She was smiling, facing him with her right hand on the balcony gate.

He couldn't prevent his eyes from going down her body. His eyes followed the lines of her soft bare neck, making him biting his lower lip. Her tank top hugged her slim body in just the right part, especially around her chest. He noticed she certainly wasn't wearing anything under, as he couldn't see any fabric other than the one of her shirt. Her tonned legs seemed to shine under the moonlight, her short barely hiding anything from his stare as his eyes drew her curves slowly. The sea definitely couldn't stand a chance against what he had before him.

"I guess it's not just the temperature that makes you so 'hot', professor..." She said, her voice deeper than usual.

His words seemed to be stuck in his throat. "I..."

"How long has it been since we were able to be alone, Hershel ?" she said, taking a step towards him. Their bodies were just a few inches apart, her hands on top of his shirt, moving up until she cuped his neck. His body felt hotter in the second.

"Emmy, we are outside. Anyone could see us..."

"It's nearly midnight and we are on the top parts of the building, without any strong light. Nobody can see anything."

"S-Still..."

She kissed his lips quickly, smiling. "Hey, you're the one that initiated it. Oogling at me, whereas I wasn't doing anything in particular to arise you..." She slid her leg between his, her tight resting against him. She giggled as he sucked a deep breath. "Is it the summer heat that makes you this hard ? God, I'm almost jealous..."

"Emmy, please-"

"Hm ? Surely, you didn't think we will just sleep and enjoy the sea this week end, right ? Did you see the size of this bed ? I'm sure we could do so much things on it-" She purred against his chest.

Hershel quickly put his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him with curious eyes. " Emmy, as much as this seems.... interesting enough, I doubt we could do anything under this heat."

"Aw... You're not funny." She said, pouting.

Then, she suddenly looked at him with shining eyes and a smirking face. Slowly moving way from him until she was at arm's length, she rested the tip of her fingers against his chest, looking at him.

"Well then, I'll take a quick shower before sleeping. Feel free to join me if you want...." Using her other hand to cup his cheek, she gently pushed his head so that he bent over her, and kissed the area under his ear. "... I won't lock the door."

Then, she disappeared behind the curtains, leaving a very flustered Hershel with bright red cheeks. His crotch feel thick and warm since her tight left it, which was making him more uncomfortable than the heat did already.

He sighed with a sly smile, running his hand into his hair. She wanted to tease him ? Oh, she won't be disappointed.

Emmy closed the bathroom's door, trying to hide her giggle behind her hand.

_Hershel is so easy to tease sometimes,_ she thought. A little pression between his legs, some whispers in his ear and a caress on his torso was all she needed to turn him on. And now, she was certain her lover was on the balcony with a warm face, trying to process what had happened. Remembering her promise, she opened the door, just a little, making sure it was clearly visible for him from where he was, before undressing herself.

The bathroom was as luxurious as the rest of their room : there was enough room for a large bathtub in one corner, and a walk-in shower, surrounded by perfectly clean glass. All of the furniture was in a cute beige color, which Emmy liked a lot. Near the sink was a set of cosmetics and a couple of bath towels carefully folded. Opening a random bottle, Emmy smelt a nice lavender fragrance : she took the bottle with her, grabbing a towel, and put it near the shower as she started to undress herself. Throwing her pajamas on the floor, she stepped inside and turned on the water, fresh drops running through her dark curls. She sighed peacefully. She took the bottle of shampoo and started washing her long hair, her eyes closed. She began singing, unware of the opened door and the figure slipping inside. She wanted to play ? Very well.

Hershel let his shirt fall on the edge of the tub, apreciating the sight before him. Emmy was smiling, humming a nice song as soap foam ran on her shining skin. This sight nearly drove him crazy. He noticed she was facing the wall, so he swiftly undressed himself as he slid between the glass of the shower, making sure not to touch her.

Emmy ran her fingers through her curls, washing the rest of the shampoo. Stretching her hand towards the body wash, she grabbed the flannel and poured some on it. She raised her arm to her neck as she began gently scrubbing her skin.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her chest, pushing her backward. She let out a high pitched yelp as she opened her eyes but quickly felt another hand on her mouth, a finger slipping between her lips. Looking above her, she saw Hershel's staring at her with a wide smirk, his body pressed against hers as his free hand grapped one of her breasts.

"You are a very naughty girl, don't you ? Teasing me and leaving me behind like this..." he purred in her ear, the running water rushing on both their bodies. Emmy moaned in response, her cheeks in a fiercy red color. She tried to look at him with angry eyes, but to not avail. The feeling of his fingers slowly rolling her already hardened nipple made her shiver.

"Naughty girls deserve punishment. But first, allow me to help you..."

Hershel slowly removed his hand from Emmy's mouth, letting her take a deep breath as he took the flannel from her hand. She let her head fall against his shoulder and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. She grabbed the handle near the wall as he caressed her body, letting her other hand wander through his damp hair. She could feel his already hardened length against her bottom, driving her crazier, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

His hand left her breast and traced her body downwards, until it reached the area between her legs as his other dropped the flannel at her feet. She bucked her hips against him in response, making him growl.

"H-Hershel...!" She yelped. Hershel smiled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"My dear Emmy, you seem to be... waiting for this for longer than I am, are you not ?"

"I... I beg your pardon ? You're the one walking into my show- Aaaah!" The poor girl was cut short by fingers slowing caressing her lower lips, making her moan loudly.

"What is it that you said ? Feel free to join, isn't it ?" Hershel nibbled the lobe of her ear, smirking. "I am just doing what my lady is asking."

Another yelp left Emmy's mouth as she felt his fingers entering her body. Her breath was short and her eyes closed, trying to focus on him working his magic on her. Seeing her legs shake, Hershel quickly pulled her closer to him, his free arm resting on her chest, and sending quick kisses on her jawline and neck as he massaged her breast. Emmy hadn't felt like this blissful sensation for a long time and didn't know how long she would stand before her legs will gave up. Hershel seemed to know perfectly her limits, changing his speed sometimes, brushing his thumb against her clit, earning moans from her that made him even harder. He bucked his hips againts her harder.

"Hershel... Please..." she begged, looking up at him in an attempt to kiss him, but she could just find his cheek. Her hand on his neck scratched him every time he sped up before slowing down again.

Her legs gave up soon after, making her fall on the shower's floor. Hershel grabbed her waist just before her knees touched the cold tiles and picked her up, turning her body so she faced him and pinned her against the wall. Emmy quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

He took a moment to look at her : fresh water ran on her porcelain skin, making the remaining soap foam slip from her shoulders to her legs, slowly passing between her breasts. Her eyes were shining with desire, her cheeks puffy and red, her lips parted in a glossy pink color as she tried to calm her shaky breath. Her long brown curls damped seemed longer than usual, partially hiding her chest and shoulders. She looked absolutely ravishing in his arms.

Hershel smiled as he kissed her. Emmy's hand wandered in his hair, pulling some to harden the kiss. Her other hand slowly went down between his legs, grabbed his already thick length and began pumping it.

Hershel broke the kiss, growling. He put his forehead against her, locking his eyes in hers. She seemed to understand the message, and swiftly moved him in front of her entrance. Hugging his neck, she let him trust into her. She bit her lip, eyes closed, as he started in a slow rythm. He breathed her name and other lustful things that crossed his mind, earning moans from her. They soon found a fast pace, both panting between quick kisses and grunts, moaning each other's names.

Emmy's mind couldn't focus on anything but him. Opening her eyes, she reveled in seeing her lover, hardly working to please her as his dick found the most perfect spots inside of her that made her moan loudly than she would like. Her hand caressed his muscular torso, scratching him.

She could felt something building harder and harder in her lowest stomach, and quickly kissed him before she let out a lustful cry.

Hershel seemed to feel exactly the same. It's been a long time since their latest meeting and he missed this warm and wet sensation of being inside of his girl. The shower, despite his coldness, seemed to increase his lust for her as he trust faster and harder inside of her. Her cries and pleas made him thicker, and he knew he would reach his end soon.

"Emmy, I'm..." he breathe against her lips. She nodded, her eyes shining. She was at the exact same state. He kissed her, feeling her hands on his head as she deepened the kiss.

Suddenly her eyes got wide, and felt her walls tightening against his length. Locking her cry with his lips, he grabbed her bottom with both hands, caressing her as he came too, deep inside of her.

Both breathless, they tried to calm their fast beating hearts as Hershel turned off the running water. He slipped out of her, picking her on his arm as he walked outside of the shower. Putting her on the edge of the bathtub, he grabbed the nearest towel and hugged her with it, kissing her forehead. She smiled, still panting a little.

"I hope this satisfied you, my dear." he said, gently drying her damp hair with a smaller towel.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could be this... sly, Hershel."

He blushed at her sentence. The larger towel hugging her slender figure, and Hershel's hands on both sides of her hair, still holding the little one, he gently kissed her again before drying himself.

They both fell asleep soon after, Emmy in Hershel's arms, despite the heavy heat outside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Friday afternoon, right after the summer holidays. The beginnin of the year had been quite busy for both Emmy and Hershel, leaving them little to no time alone.

Even if Emmy was running in all the university, attending meetings and taking care of everything the professor couldn't, the memories of the week end they spent together was still on her mind. As much as she loved him, she still has her revenge to take on Hershel. Unfortunately, even during their time alone in the evening, they were both to tired to do anything, and usually went to sleep fast. But now, it was the end of the week, so Emmy was determined to have her little time with him.

She checked her watch : it was almost six and a half. Surely, the professor was in his study, since his last lesson on Fridays ends at six. A smile graced her lips, as she walked in the empty corridors of the university. Nobody would disturb them...

"Hey, I'm back !" Emmy said cheerfully as she entered the office.

Hershel, who was sitting on the couch, papers in hand, smiling at her.

"Ah, Emmy. How was your day ?" he asked, tipping his hat. She went behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Quite good. Although quite busy. You ?"

"The same as usual. I assume this is just the beginning of the year's spree. We will soon find time to rest."

"Hm..."

Hershel lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. She was smiling at him, the same mischievious smile she had when there was something up with her.

"Is something the matter, my dear ?" he asked curiously.

She leaned in again, crossed her arms around his chest as she nuzzled her nose on his neck.

"Maybe."she purred. "When was the last time we spent some time alone, Hershel...?"

Layton felt his cheeks grew hotter in the second. Her face felt warm against the bare skin of his neck, and her hands were resting on his chest, the sensation almost burning him.

"Emmy, we're on campus." he said, trying to sound serious. Emmy giggled against his skin, her hands slowly getting down his body. He grabbed one, eyeing her seriously.

"Yep. And we're on Friday, end of the day, and no one around."

"Still, someone could come-"

Emmy quickly cut him by kissing him. She then put out of her pocket a key, before walking to the door. She locked it and turned around. Hershel was still on the couch, facing her with a frown. Smiling, she walked towards him, and the professor was sure she swayed her hips a lot more than usual. Once she reached him, she put her hands on the back of the couch, just above his shoulders, the same devious smile on her lips.

Hershel struggled swallowing his own saliva at the sight of her : her dark eyes, darker now than ever as she looked at him dead in the eye, her pink and pulped lips he so desperately wanted to- No. They were still at the University, they couldn't do this.

"Emmy," he said, reached out to her with his hand. " We can't do this now-"

She cut him by placing his hand on her breast, leaning in to kiss him. Her free hand rested on his crotch, already hard.

"Oh, but of course we can. And by the looks of it, you want it, _professor_." she purred the last word in his ear, making him shiver. Slowly caressing him, she placed small and quick kisses on his jawline, until she reached his lips. Hershel's body quickly responded to her touch, grounding against her hand.

Emmy smiled. She had him just where she wanted. "Looks like someone doesn't care anymore about making out at the University, uh..."

Hershel growled in response. He swiftly unbutonned the first button of her blouse, slipping his hand inside and earning a gasp from his lady. He removed her bra from her breast, pulling it free as he caressed it. Emmy bit her lips, restraining a deep moan.

"Don't act like you don't want it, _dirty girl_."

He pulled her closer to him. Emmy quickly sat on his laps, and began straddling him. He started drawing kisses the long of her neck, while his free hands unbutonned the rest of her blouse.

"N...Not fair..." Emmy whined, her hands wandering on her scalp and neck.

Hershel eyed her curiously.

"I was supposed to lead the way this time." she pouted, frowning at him. He laughed against her warm skin.

"And why so ?"

"It was my revenge for -Ah !" she yelped when she felt another hand on her breasts, playing with her hardened nipples. She grabbed his head with both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Emmy then took the opportunity to turn the tables on him, and hardened the kiss while her hands slipped down his body. Sliping under his shirt, she caressed his torso with one, unbutonning his pants with the other.

"Now, my turn..." she whispered against his lips. His deep stare glared at her as she slowly got down his body, leaving his lap, without breaking eye contact with him. This aroused him even more.

Once she was on her knees between his legs, she pulled his rock-hard length free.

"My, Hershel, looks like you were waiting for this longer than me."

Before he could answer, Emmy kissed the tip of his dick, still not breaking the eye contact. It took all of Hershel's abilities to not come right now, just at the sight of his assistant kissing and licking the head of his cock with such a lustful stare. He placed a hand on his dark curls and moved his head back on the couch, afraid of getting too aroused to fully enjoy it.

His assistant's mouth soon envelopped his shaft and went all the way down, making him groan loudly. He quickly bit his lips, closing his eyes. However good this was, they were still on campus. The wet sound of her mouth around him, added with her soft moans that vibrated against him and the feeling of her lips moving up and down his shaft, was driving him crazy.

Emmy, clearly aware of her lover's state, and sped up. She swiftly removed her jacket. One hand was at the base of his dick, and the other placed between her legs and under her pants, pleasuring herself. They quickly became a noisy mess, almost at the edge with such sexual desires restrained for too long for their tastes.

Suddenly, Hershel lifted his head and pulled Emmy's hair, making her gasp. She let go off his dick, still wet and hard, and she looked at him with wide eyes. This vision almost made him cum. She was panting, her lips glossy and redder than usual, with her blouse opened and her soft curls resting on her bare shoulders. The straps of her bra was loose on her arms, the delicate fabric removed from her breasts that went up and down with her rapid breaths. The state of her pants told him everything he needed.

Pulling her on his knees, Hershel kissed her hard. She moaned in response.

"Emmy, I can't stand it much longer." he whispered against her lips, his voice deeper than usual. She nodded, certainly in the same state as him.

She quickly removed her pants and underwear before straddling him. Grabbing his throbbing erection, she stood up a little, just what was needed to put him at herentrance. Hershel put his hands on the soft skin of her hips, and slowly entered her with a deep growl. High pitched yelps left Emmy's mouths as he stroked every deep parts inside of her.

She looked at him, her eyes mid closed, her breath short with pants when she was flush against him. He envelopped her body with his arms and lifted her up and down, making her moan in delight.

Emmy put her hands on the side of his face, pulling him close to hers.

"Hershel, faster." she whispered against his lips. He obliged.

Oh, he had missed the feeling of her warm, wet sex engulfring him, hearing her cries full of desire on his ears as he pleasured her. Seeing her reveling in such a lustful position was everything he needed.

Emmy grabbed his shoulders as her body went against him harder and faster, her nails digging into his skin as she cried her pleasure. Hershel quickly noticed her state, and put a rough thumb against her clit, fingering it. Her cries became louder, her head thrown back. He placed soft kisses on her breasts, lifting one with his free hand and biting the hard nipple, earning hich pitched moans form her.

Then, he felt her walls tightened against his member, and heard her cried as she came. Roughly pulling her hair, Hershel drew her into a wet kiss, doubling his efforts to pleasure her. Her eyes grew wider, and Hershel kissed her harder so as not to let her loud scream being heard in all the University. Driven mad by her state, he quickly came, his dick pulsing deep inside of her and filling her up.

They both collapsed on the couch, Emmy still on Hershel, panting and trying. He slipped out of her and hugged her close against him. Nuzzled against his shirt, Emmy tried to calm her breath while Hershel slowly caressed her head, both enjoying each other's presence.

After a momet, he lifted her head and kissed her forehead. "Are you happy now ?" he asked.

She smiled at him, propping herself up on her elbows, and kissed him. "I am a very happy lady."


End file.
